Ron and Hagrid's Candyland
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Ron ventures into a new territory with Hagrid! A candy shop. Sequel to "Ron's Monster World of Dating"
1. Ron and Hagrid's Candyland

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Ron ventures into a new territory with Hagrid! A candy shop. Sequel to "Ron's Monster World of Dating"

Ron stood in front of his office and sighed. "Well Hagrid, I've done hair, and I've done a dating service. I'm pretty proud of myself," smiled Ron.

"What are you gonna do next?" asked Hagrid as he filed paperwork.

"I'm thinking about it. But in the meantime, I'm going to have a piece of candy."

Suddenly, Ron froze. "Candy," he repeated.

He turned and faced Hagrid. "CANDY!" he said again.

Hagrid slowly backed away. "CANDYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Ron.

"Candy?" asked Hagrid.

"We're going to have a candy shop, and you are officially the candy maker! So go and make candy and I will magically transform this place into tip top shape."

Hagrid and Ron got to work and were extremely busy. Within hours the room was done. Students and professors would stop by to see what was going on. Excitement spread when news of Ron's candy shop spread. Knowing Ron this would be a success. Or would it?

Ron placed a sign outside of the window saying Ron and Hagrid's Candyland. Hagrid sniffled and whispered, "I've always wanted to own a candy shop."

"Well now your dreams are coming true," smiled Ron as they stood back in awe.

Dumbledore gasped when he saw the sign and then the room. "CANDY!" he screamed, "Will there be lemon drops?"

"Of course sir."

"When will you open?"

"Tomorrow. We need to start making candy! To the kitchen!"

Dumbledore was so happy! Tomorrow, he and everyone else would be getting their candy.


	2. Dumbledore and Voldemort

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Ron and Hagrid officially opened their candy store and the first customer was Dumbledore. "Hiya Dumbles! What can I get for you?" asked Ron as he wiped his hands.

"I would like a pound of lemon drops, if you please!"

"Hagrid!" called Ron.

Hagrid appeared a moment later covered in flour. "Get Dumbles his candy!"

Hagrid nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen. He was muttering and cursing about and Ron just smiled as he cleaned the counter. Hagrid appeared a moment later with a bag of lemon drops. Dumbledore had to stop himself from drooling all over the clean counter.

"What else can I get you?"

"Do you have any lollipops?"

"Of course we do!"

"Can you customize the face?"

"Sure!"

"All right then! I want 5 lollipops in the shape of my lover Voldemort."

Ron gasped as did Hagrid. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

Suddenly Voldemort came walking into the shop and smacked Dumbledore's butt. "Hey Sugga Daddy!" he whispered.

Ron smiled, "So I see my dating service worked out for you?"

"It did, so what are you up to now?"

"Candy."

"That's sweet."

Voldemort laughed at his funny-ness.

Hagrid emerged a minute later with the lollipops and Voldemort screamed in delight when he saw them. "GOODIE!" he cheered.

"Right, anything else?" asked Ron.

"Nope."

"2.50 please."

Dumbledore paid and then he and Voldemort left. "I didn't even have to ask if it was my turn," laughed Voldemort.


	3. A Job?

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"Excuse me," came a voice from below the counter.

Ron leaned over the counter and saw Dobby still dressed as Snape holding a piece of paper.

"Hiya Dobby," grinned Ron.

"Dobby sir was wondering if he could have a job sir. Dobby needs a job sir."

"Oh well an extra hand is always helpful. Let's set up an interview."

"Oh yay! Dobby is most excited sir."

Ron pulled out his schedule and then asked, "Do you have time now?"

"Yes. Dobby does."

Ron led Dobby to the other side of the counter and Ron said, "This way please."

Ron started to walk down the hallway and when he looked behind him Dobby was nowhere in sight. "Dobby?" Ron asked.

Ron walked all the way over back to the counter and there was Dobby stuffing candy in his mouth and stuffing it into his pockets. "DOBBY!" yelled Ron.

Dobby froze when he saw Ron and dropped the chocolate dipped almond that was in his hand. "What are you doing?" yelled Ron.

"Dobby sir was hungry sir."

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the cops."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Dobby.

"You stole from me, and that's not cool."

Suddenly, the cops showed up. "Dobby, you have the right to remain sexy, oops, I mean silent."

Dobby flipped off Ron and candy dropped out of his pockets as he was dragged away. "Hagrid!" called Ron, "We have problems!"

Hagrid showed up a minute later with chocolate all over his face. "What's the problem boss?"

"We need security! Dobby just got arrested for stealing candy."

Hagrid grinned and said, "I know the perfect candidate for the job!"

"Who?"

"Aragog!"

"HELL NO!"

"Fine then."

"I have an idea! How about Voldemort? We could get Dumbles to ask him."


	4. Asking

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I had finals and all that good stuff! :D

Ron took off for a break and went to find Dumbledore and Voldemort. He wasn't sure exactly where they would be due to the fact they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. But they weren't exactly doing a very good job of hiding it.

Ron came upon Dumbledore's office and he slowly knocked. "Come in."

Ron came and gasped when he saw Voldemort licking Dumbledore's neck. "Ron! What are you doing here?" panicked Dumbledore, "We weren't expecting you!"

Ron was bright red and said, "Should I come back later?"

"No its okay."

"What can we do for you?" asked Voldemort as he plopped down on a nearby couch.

"Well my candy shop needs a guard and I thought that you would be the perfect candidate."

Voldemort grinned and turned to Dumbledore. "Should I take it my Dumbleykins?"

"DO IT!"

Voldemort turned over to Ron. "I will take the job."

"Great! When can you start?"

Voldemort thought for a few moments and then said, "Give me half an hour."

Ron ran to tell Hagrid of the joyous news.


	5. Marshmallows

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Voldemort stood in front of the candy shop and stared down any person that passed by. He would flash his teeth and he would growl. Ron came outside and tapped Voldemort on the shoulder. "Tone it down. You are scaring away customers."

Voldemort nodded and then did the most creepy happy face he could do. Ron shrieked.

"STOP IT!"

Voldemort turned away and went back to his duties. Ron walked back into the candy shop and took a look around. He was proud of his shop.

Hagrid came in from the back and he came in with a box. "What's that?" asked Ron as he came over to look at the box.

"No idea, it was laying around in the back."

Hagrid and Ron began to unwrap the package slowly and they both gasped when they saw marshmallows. "OH MY GOD!" gasped Voldemort from the doorway.

He ran over to the marshmallows and began to poke them. "OUCH!"

Ron froze and then poked one. "OUCH!"

Then Hagrid. "OUCH!"

Suddenly, the marshmallows began to clump together and they formed the shape of Godzilla. "OH CRAP!" screamed Ron and Hagrid and Voldemort.

"FOOLISH FOOLSSSSSSS!" yelled the giant pile of marshmallows.


	6. Whipped Cream Battle

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Ron and Hagrid screamed like a little girl. Voldemort however ran from the marshmallows and grabbed a huge can of whipped cream. "It's on you mutha-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" yelled Hagrid.

The marshmallows were not amused as Voldemort let out a war cry and began to squirt the whipped cream all over the place. "Take that!" Voldemort laughed.

The marshmallows were slipping all over the floor due to the whipped cream and they were speaking in some strange language as the whipped cream began to dissolve them. "Outta my way!" screamed Dumbledore as he came in with hot chocolate.

He dumped it onto the marshmallows and they all melted away. Dumbledore ran over to Voldemort and whispered, "Are you all right pookums?"

"Yes Dumbles, I'm fine."

Dumbledore smiled and licked some whipped cream that got onto Voldemort's face. "Eww," muttered Ron.

Voldemort and Dumbledore left and Ron and Hagrid were left to clean up the huge mess. "This sucks!" complained Ron.

"Hush up," snapped Hagrid as they began to clean.

Hours later…

"Hi do you guys sell marshmallows?" asked a first year student.

Ron screamed like a girl and ran away. "What, all I wanted were some marshmallows?"

After that day, there were no more marshmallows in the shop.


End file.
